


Bottoms up

by Bear_shark



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Goofy piece of fanfic, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Talk about sexual preferences, shrinkyclinks, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: It's a tale as old as time. Boy meets boy. Both boys assume the other one will top, and you know what they say about assumptions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988383
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	Bottoms up

**Author's Note:**

> So, real talk, I recently sustained a mild TBI and am having trouble finishing some other fics. But I found this ficlet in my google docs, cleaned it up a little, and thought it would be fun to post.

Everything had been going so well. Bucky had met a sexy little spitfire, who had given him a smoldering look, and all but pulled him by his dick onto the dance floor. Steve, his name was Steve, turned out to be sweet, funny, and a hell of a dancer. They danced until the sweat dripped down Bucky’s neck, and Steve, being just the right amount of nasty, went up on his tiptoes and licked it off.

When Steve had whispered dirty things in his ear, Bucky’s only response had been, “Yes, please. Immediately.” 

None of which explained their current dilemma. 

Bucky held the condom in one hand and his favorite lube (Slip Inside) in the other. “But you said you wanted to fuck me.” 

The lights of the club had shown off Steve’s angular face, making his cheekbones stand out, his big blue eyes striking. Here in Bucky’s bedroom, illuminated by a bedside lamp, Steve looked smaller, softer, but no less commanding. 

Steve squared up his shoulders as if he were preparing for a fight. “Fucking is a shared act. The one doing the penetrating is not the only active one. Therefore, either person could be said to be fucking the other. In fact, such a belief is based in misogynistic--” 

“Wait,” Bucky said, if only to stop Steve from reciting what sounded like a gender studies term paper. “You don’t top at all?” 

Steve shook his head resolutely. “But that doesn’t make me any less of a man.” 

“I know,” Bucky mumbled. And perhaps it was the softness of his tone or the dejection in his voice that stopped Steve from another diatribe. “I don’t like to top either.”

Steve gestured at Bucky’s body. “But you’re--” He slapped a hand over his mouth, and his face turned a furious shade of red. Steve groaned and rolled over on his side. “I hate myself,” he said, cheek pressed against the blanket.

Bucky’s attempted a nonchalant chuckle. He had put on a lot of muscle in the military and had to stay beefy to balance out his fancy Stark prosthetic. Most people that he slept with expected him to top, and he’d gone along with it for years until he decided he needed to be true to himself. 

“It’s okay. I’m used to it,” he said weakly. Bucky dropped the lube and sat heavily on the bed. 

Steve shot up like a rocket and crawled over to him. “That makes it worse.” He tugged Bucky into a bony hug, and Bucky let himself be held. 

“I’m a hypocrite,” Steve said, as he pulled back and looked into Bucky's eyes with dogged earnestness. “Just because you’re all big and muscle-y doesn’t mean--” 

“I know, pal.” 

They sat there in awkward silence, and Bucky was about to offer to call a Lyft when Steve piped up. “Hand jobs are good.” 

Bucky blinked, trying to catch up. 

“And blow jobs are awesome,” Steve continued. “Have you tried prostate milking? It’s a little advanced, but I could talk you through it.” 

“Wait,” Bucky said, getting the sense that he would have to ask Steve to slow down a lot. “Are you saying?” 

Steve’s face was all mischief as he straddled Bucky. “I’m saying.” He gave Bucky a quick kiss, “That we’re both idiots, but--” He ground down eliciting a gasp from Bucky. “We shouldn’t let that get in the way of a good time.”

Steve rubbed Bucky’s neck with his long fingers, which, now that Bucky thought about it, would be pretty great for fisting. 

“Is blowing a shared act,” Bucky asked. “Or can I say I’m going to blow you?” 

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically and climbed off Bucky. “What a jerk. Depends how good you are at it.” In one quick movement, he pulled off his shirt, exposing his tight, flat abs. 

Bucky gently pushed Steve down on the bed, traced his fingers up Steve’s chest and tweaked a nipple. “That sounds like a challenge.” 

“Think you’re up for it?” Steve said, voice breathy. 

Bucky blanketed Steve with his body, enjoying the press of Steve’s slender hips against his. “Hell, yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So goofy. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
